The Plan
by chrizcooz
Summary: The plan... the last minute plan went will. So well that I want to do it again and again. I know she'll help but should I use her help? What will help if I'm caught thought, if we're caught. I know one thing for a fact... It all started with the plan... the last minute plan. Part three of my victorious story.
1. The telling

**Hello all, it time for the third book in my victorious series. So I know it been a long, but the wait is over. So let's get into to it…**

**Chris's point of view **

**January 12, 2014**

They found me not guilty, like I knew they would. When all was said and done they had no other choice. I know what saved me, it was cat. They made the mistake of putting her on the stand, it help me out a lot; it's what up me in hearts as a nice guy that I was.

So here we are six months later, all but me are 18, and my birthday is ten days from now. Cat came to live in my house, I lost my parents when I was 16, but with gray help I was able to stay in this house alone. It too big to be alone though, there are five bedrooms, three bathrooms, a man cave for me, space for cat to do her art room, and more rooms still.

Jade and tori also came to live with me. They had gone through their own battle to keep Emma with them, in the end Emma got to stay with them…well I guess us. I was happy for them, after all they went through they need a happy ending. Jade and tori have their own room, cat has her own to0, but she spends most of her time with me lately. Not that I really mind, she a very nice girl to spend time with.

Anyway Emma has her own too; she did her room in a kind off tomboy yet girly girl. Like her wallpaper is pink, but her bed is with aliens. Her work space (don't know how they got me too spend money on that) has a computer but it pink. Yet her game space (my idea) is filled with video games (no m rated thought, she's only 7; Not that girl can't be gamers thought.

So it a nice room anyway; when it came time to do jade and tori's room, that was a challenge, they would fight over every little thing. I thought their relationship wouldn't last. But somehow they got past it. Jade got the black walls she wanted, tori the blue bed color. Jade got her little horror spot, and tori got her art spot. They really worked it out. That night you could hear them loving hard and loud.

Cat room really wasn't hard. I thought she would want these entire different things but no she just wanted everything red or pink. Walls pink, bed red, computer red, stuff animals pink.

How could I afford this entire thing? When my parents died, they found an account that had 200 billion dollars in it. After an investigation into it, they found the money legal and on their will. So it was my money, so for I had to 1 billion for the house remodel to add one more bathroom (since five people are living there) had to pay some lawyers for my court ordeal. Had to help Tori and Jade pay for something's to help them fight for Emma. Pay for the stuff for their rooms. Brought myself a boat (have four girls in my house, guy needs time away and sometime ma cave doesn't work); maybe a few another things too.

Yea it is great having them under my house though. It feels more alive now. They really know how to have fun. Well that my sign off computer, I think I'll call today the… the telling…


	2. The killing

**Okay so I thought I would give you two chapters today, one to bring like the story to it new point, and then the real story beginning. So the story really starts for here, right after he writes all of that. **

**Chris's point of view**

Okay that done with. Now what do I have to do, no school until tomorrow. I get parents for my cop program tomorrow as well. "Chris, we all need to talk to you." I turn and see tori at the door. "Yea, come on in, now a good time. I'm bored out of my mind, so this should give me something to do."

They come in all at once. "okay who going first?" cat moves in front, "I am, so I need some more thing for my art room, some more dummies to patience make up on, more paint and paint brush, and I may need a sink add so I don't hag the bathroom every time I need to clean the brushes." Wow that something, but I guess this is the price I'm going to pay for having an artist in my house. "Wow, that a lot, I'll get them for you." She runs up to me and kisses me on the cheek. "Thank you, you're the best!" and she gone. "Okay who next?" Tori steps up. "Okay, so I notice that you have ten free rooms, I would like to turn one of them into a music room. I would need a piano, a microphone, and a recorder."

"Music room…not a bad idea. Let's done it, but you better start singing more for us Tori." we all start laughing. "Thank you Chris, Cat right you are the best…well second best to my Jade." Jade starts laughing as Tori walks out. "Okay Emma guess your next, cause Jade would have been first. So I'm guess she wants to talk alone."

Emma steps up real close to me. "I made it Chris… I'm ready… We had I deal. Well it time. I have my Yu-gi-oh deck made here, I just need you to get the card… and no, there are no machine cards in there. And yes I have beaten people on dueling network before make this list for you. I'm going to bet you and your cyber dragons this time." Not this again, I thought she let this go. Oh well, she isn't have bad so I don't really mind. "Okay since you won't let this go for some reason, I'll buy you the cards." She runs out without as much as a thank you. "Well now it just you and me Jade."

She sits down on my bed. Wow this must be important; she hasn't said a word since been in here. I go to the bed next to her. "What up jade?" she looks up at me "beck is back, he wants to meet me and you tonight at 8, by the docks." So it has begun. We both know he would come back. "Okay then, let go meet back. Wear something hot, it will throw him off.

**The docks, 8pm**

Okay so here we are the book. Jade really went hot for this. Short t-shirt that show her belly; really short skirt that spots just blow her butt. "God damn Jade, I said hot, not super-hot!" she was sacred, that present on her face. I'm not surprised at all. "Chris, I need to ask you something… I'm going to kill Beck right here right now. Tori and I are happy, cat too is happy again… I'm not going to let him fuck this up because he can't let go of me. Will you help me?"

Wow that a lot to ask of a person. I should help her, with my knowledge of crime we could get away with it. "Okay… here he comes right now." We both turn to see him right in front of use. Did he hear us? "Well you came after all. Jade so nice to see you and Chris are we going to bump heads again. Just kidding I know we never bumped heads before. But I've been reading up on the cases that you worked on with gray. Nice work on them." This is not the time to let him control things.

"What do you want Beck. You brought us here for something? So what is it?" he just laugh. Jade passes me the knife in my hands. I know… she can't bring herself to kill me after all. I'm going to have to do it if peace is to remain. "Tori! Did you follow us here?!" beck turns around and I quickly stab his neck with the knife. "Jade give me your shirt, fast!" she hands me her shirt fast and I cover up beck knife wound. "Come on, will take him out to sea on my boat"

Wow, this went good; so to spoke. We just killed a man… well I killed a man. When got on my boat and I drive out of the docks. "Jade keep that wound covered! I don't want blood drops on my boat. I drive out a little longer and dump him out the boat. "Why did you take us out this far into the water?" "Because of the sharks, they smell Becks blood, and then… well you get the idea."

We didn't say anything the rest of the way back to the docks. Nobody was there when we were there and nobody there now. Good that one problem we won't have to worry about. "Chris, I don't see any blood." Good, those two problems taken care of. I know that there are no cameras around here so were not on tape. Molly won't be a problem, she was found and in jail now. The knife is with beck at the bottom of the sea or in a shark's belly. "Chris, I'm okay. I'm not worried, not nervous, not anything. Now I know he gone… I'm happy. Thank you, you done so much for us already and now this."

"Don't worry about it Jade, I'm not either. As for helping you girls out… I'm always here to help to help." So that was it… Beck is dead and I'm the one who killed him. After all that was the plan…

**A/n: So how was that. Jade and Chris are now killers... well Chris is now a killer. So what will happen next, found out next time. which well be, within the next three days, but don't hold me to that.**


	3. Dirty cop and slutty artist

**Okay, so here is chapter three, now jade and Chris are killers… well at least Chris is now a killer. Anyway here it is…**

**Jade's point of view**

I can't believe we did it. Well Chris did anyway. Beck is dead, he gone now. Tori and I don't ever have to worry about him now or ever again. So what now? What do I do now? Do I just go on living? "Yes" I turn to face Chris. "You were talking a loud, but yes we just go around and live life like we are supposes to." We head back to my car. "Wait your just going to leave your car here?" "Yea, that way if something happens and we are caught, then they will only think I was here."

That made sense; he's looking out for me. So we get into the car and drive home. "Jade if it comes down to it, you point the finger solo at me okay?" I only nodded, I don't want to think or talk about that right now. We pull up at the driveway and walk into the house. "Jade, is that you we need to talk." I look over at Chris. "Go, we can talk about a plan later." I nod at him and walk up the stairs. I go into our room and see Tori…wearing a hot ass cop uniform. "Well, Well, Well… Look like someone didn't hear about the hotness limit." What the fuck? "I mean look at this boobs, these are way that hot, and that ass just brings your hotness together. Someone going to have to face punishment."

Oh now I see what going on. Tori want to role play again. Last time this happened we didn't leave the room all day. I'm not in the mood to do this, but when Tori want's to role play, we're going to role play. I could use this…escape the problem that just happened. "No please don't punish me cop, I'll do anything!" Tori pull me by my shorts closer to her. "Well, I've never meet a hot girl like you before… tell you what, take off the shirt and we'll see where this goes."

I slowly take off my shirt, acting like a nervous little girl. "God, that was a mistake, you're WAY too hot now. Yup I'm going to have to punish you honey." "No, I can't afford a punishment; please I'll do ANYTHING you ask me too." She pulls me by the short again. Wow, this time she really gotten into this role, her acting is getting better by the second.

"Well now, let see if we can make you hotter, take that little bra off." "You mean this small bra, the one that can't hold my big breast… well here you go officer _Tori" _I toss the bra to the end of the room…or somewhere. "God, the more you take off the hotter you get! You're facing jail time at this point." "No cop, please not the big house. Please anything but that!"

Fuck tori, just get to it and fuck me already. God, if she drags this out any longer I'm going to have to fucking jump her and take what I wait. "Well… what is it that you do miss west; yes I know who you are." "Well I'm an artist to put it simple…" tori garbs my short and pulls me right to her. "As of right now, you're a slutty artist." "If that the case officer, then you're a dirty cop." She slowly starts to pull down my short. "Let's get these off. Now then, take you shoes and socks off. Then thrown the out the window, unless you want me to charge you that is." I did just what she asked not want to be charged.

Now that just great; I'm in nothing but a pair off fucking wet underwear. God I'm going to die if Tori doesn't fuck me right now. "Well look at that, your soaking wet. Tell you, give me show, Play with yourself, and if I like what I see, I'll give you exactly what you want." O…M…G, she getting back at me for everything I did to her before we started dating, she said she would, I let my guard down and now she fucking do it. My god, who the fuck did I fall in love with?

I walk to the bed and shove my hand in my panties. I know if I take them off then I have to pay the real price. Although this is a price I really don't want to pay right now. I stick a finger inside of me, I start moaning out Tori name. "God this is way against the hot law, you need to be punished…NOW!" she rips off her cop outfit, tosses the hat and the first thing I see is the strap-on, It new, It looks dub sided, one for her and the other for me. It even has bumps on it. "Now comes the fun part…for me at least." She puts me on all fours. Okay so she wants to fuck mine pussy this way, most likely pull my hair. Maybe she will… Oh fuck! She pushes herself right into my ass. Ohh fuck, I didn't see this fucking shit coming. "I told you, you need to be punished for being too hot, that was not giving you this right now. This ass fucking, it for all the pain I've been thought before we started dating" she moves fast, not giving me a chance to get used to it.

I've had a dick in my ass before, but not in a long time, so I got tight there I guess. "Guess what Miss West; this thing has more the just bumps on it." She pulls me by the hair and shows me a little remote, she pushed the blue button and it starts to vibrate. "And you see this knob right here, you can guess what this does." She turned it up all the way to 10. The vibrates got really fast and really hard. "OHH FUCK YES TORI; PUNISH ME TORI, I'M SORRY I HURT YOU ALL THOSE TIME! NOW PUNISH ME FOR IT; DO IT AND PUNISH ME UNTIL I LEARN A LESSION! OH GOD IT HURT BUT IT FEELS SO GOOD!"

"That I all I wanted to hear." She turns the knob down a bit and starts moving fast and hard. All the way out and slams herself back in. "Jade I love you honey, Please don't think I meant this to hurt you! I only wanted to be fun yet punishing for you!" I move up back to her. "IT OKAY BABY, NOW FUCK ME AND LET'S COME TOGETHER." I was close and I know Tori is close as well. Ohh fuck I'm cumming.

"Ohh jade, I'm cumming!" Oh fuck yes. **BEST…SEX…EVERRR… **"Tori that was the best ever, only thing to ask now is… will the next role play be better than this one?" "Yea but first, I've got one more thing to show you. Come we need to go to Cat's room."

**A/n: well what did you think? Come on guys and gals need you to review more. Only way I came make things better. Anyway, this one turned out better than I thought it would be. I need to hear it from you though. Anyway, remember, within the next three days.**


	4. The understanding

**Okay guys, guys, real talk for a second guys and gals. I would like some more reviews please. Even if you didn't like it, even if you hated it, even if you didn't read all the way thought. Anyway so this is another two chapter release. I thought it would be a nice idea if I keep the idea with chris writing on his computer at the begin of the victorious day. So here you go, chapters four and five.**

January 13, 2014

Well, yesterday was eventful to say the least. I can't even tell you what happened. All I can say was I acted alone in the act. Jade was around.. or was she...no she wasn't...she just called me. That it no more, no less.

Anyway I got home after that. About 15 minutes after getting home, I swear I heard Jade say "fuck my ass Tori!" But I'm going to choose to pretend that I didn't hear that.

Cat was acting weird, when I tried to go into her art room. She wouldn't let me. I wonder what she was doing in there. She would always let me in. Anyway so it happened. ..I keep thinking about, maybe because it just happened, do I feel remorseful about it... no. What happened happen, there no going back. So why would I let that get to me.

Only nine more days to my birthday. I wonder if the girls even remember my birthday, let alone if there going to get me anything.

So the thing...not the thing... the other thing, the one for cat. It a working progress. But it almost done. Just adding the final thouch to it. Maybe...just maybe..I'll tell her how I feel about her...

Today the understanding...


	5. Hiding

**Okay, here is chapter five. So sit back and enjoy. Don't forget to review.**

**Cat's point of view**

Chris…oh Chris…the man of my dreams. After he saved me from Beck and Molly; he's all I can think about now. I love him. Now I have a plan for his 18 birthday. It will be the best birthday he will have. Then…maybe...just maybe I'll tell him how I feel.

I got the idea from him. He didn't even realize he just give me the perfect idea from him. I just hope he'll like it. I have ever thing I need to make me his gift; everything, just not to make all of it most of it, not all. First thing first, I can't let him in the art room at all. If he founds out…he might hate me…I can't have him hate me. I'll just die if he hates me.

"Hey cat, can I come in?" No, not now, it not ready yet. "No, hold on…" I get up and run to the door. "What do you need something, I'm doing something very important?" "Wow, that was a bit mean, I had tickets to the circus today but forget it, I'll give them to tori and jade." He walks off before I can say anything. Oh fuck I messed up already. I can't ruin this. He's mad at me already. Gee my tears are here already.

He only just left and I feel myself dying without him here. He makes me feel alive. When Gwen dead, I felt dead with her, even when I'm with other people, I still feel dead. Chris is the only person I feel alive with. I can't lose that…I should go after him. "Hey cat, look at what Chris give me." Jade, why now, I need to find Chris, he can't be mad at me. She shows me the tickets. Well now I see I really fucked up this time.

"That nice Jade, You and I can go later, but I need to find Chris do you know where he want." "Okay, first I'm taking Tori not you, although our friendship has been suffering a bit…what the hell, let's go." Oh… oh well, she has a point. Maybe I should go, give Chris time to cool down. Then I'll go talk to him.

"Yay, let's go." We walk to jade's car and start driving. "Hey jade, when you saw Chris and he gave you those tickets, did he seem mad or maybe upset?" "Yea… now that I think about it, he did seem kind off pissed off, first time I'm seem him like. It was kind of cool actually; he uses a little less sarcasm the he normally would though. I do wonder what happen to make him like that."

No, he's mad. I hope I can make it up to him when we get back, I hope Emma or Tori can keep him clam again. I wonder how I can make it up to him though.

**Chris's point of view **

I never thought I be mad at cat. Jade yea, Tori and Emma maybe; but Cat, no, never, not in a million years. "Chris, there a man here to see you." Emma calls out to me. "Can you hurry, I feel uncomfortable around him?" Emma never feels uncomfortable around people, even people she never meet before. I should get down there and fast.

When I get to the room, Emma runs right to my leg. "Hello son, it good to see you again." No… not him. Anybody else, I would be fine with. But not my dad, not with Emma in the house. "Emma, go to your room, NOW! Don't come out until I tell you to." She going away and I hear the door to her room slam. "What in the world are you doing here?!"

**A/n: I thought I would make this one really short since I wanted you to get the drama and nothing else. So cat and Chris love each but what say anything. Chris father is back, but he's supposed to be dead, and why doesn't he want him around now that Emma in the house. Find out next time on…The…plan! **


	6. Listening

**Okay guys, I'm back. So I started writing a brand new victorious story and I wanted to write a few chapters for that before I started writing both. Does that make sense? I think it makes sense. Anyway here it is chapter six.**

**January 14 2014**

This is the most…I need to tell my story… my dad came and we got into it. "What in the hell are you doing here!?" I had yelled at him. He was supposed to stay out of my life. So why did he show up? "Relax son, I just came to see how you're doing." He walked around for a sec and picked up a picture of me and the girls. "Ohh…seems to me you doing nice, which one you banging? Bet it the ugly red hair." "Cat is _**not **_ugly." He put the picture down. "Ohh seems I've hit a soft spot. How long you been lusting after her? Few days, few weeks?"

"Don't make me ask again, what in the hell are you doing here?" He pulled some paper out for his back pocket. "What is this?" I read the paper. "What the fuck…there no way I'm doing this." He sat down in my chair. "Son…I know it a lot to ask…you can: a, do what the paper says; B, wait for more hell to rain down, who knows it may rain down on your girlfriend; or c." he quickly garbs the picture back "Let me have mine way with the little girl."

There it was; the smoking gun. What he really wanted. I knew the paper wouldn't hold up. But even after what my farther did…he still has friend in high places. He could make hell rain down on all of us. I couldn't let that happen. But I can't give him Emma. Even if I wanted to…it not for me to do. It for Jade…no for Emma.

When I went upstairs to check on Emma, she was standing out outside the room. She had heard everything. She was crying… "What does he mean 'let me have my way with the little girl'. Chris what does it mean?" I didn't know what to say. What could I say? How do you tell a girl that some sick pedophile what's to have her. I'm not going to let it come to that. "Emma…you're a smart girl, so I don't need to tell you to stay away from him. If he ever comes back, call me."

She ran up to me and hugged my leg. "I knew I could be safe here." That what I needed to hear; something peaceful. Maybe things well be alright; at least for now. "Now on a different note…do you love cat?" I was caught. "Well…yea I do. There something about her…I can't seem to stop wanting to be with her…she…she been…is my everything." Emma gets a huge smile on her face.

"You should tell her that…you may just have a chance with her." "It was never going to happen between me and cat. She still misses Gwen. I can tell she hate me. She believe I'm the reason that Gwen dead. I can't blame her. Come on, let's go get some ice cream."

**Cat's point of view**

Well I guess I'm giving this a try. When Chris told me to make a journal to… tell a story…my story; I wasn't going to at first. But after today… I have to give this a try. It all started when I got back with Jade. I had to say, I had I good time with her. Well she my best friend; I didn't think I wouldn't have a bad time with her.

As for when we got home, that where it begin. We when got home, Chris and Emma were leaving. As we pulled up, Chris took one look at me and turned his head away. "Hey guys, where are you two headed?" Jade asked as she stepped out the car. "Chris is taking me out for some ice cream, is that okay?" Jade nodded and looked at Chris. "Is Tori home?" then his face went to shock.

Just then Tori came from around the block. "Hey guys, what up?" he calmed down. "Chris and Emma are going for ice cream, I think we should all go, it been a while since all five of us hung out, beside dinner." Chris didn't even look at me. He's was still mad at me, I could tell. "Come on, we should hurry, place is going to close soon." We all headed for Jade's car, but Chris walked away. "Hey wait where are you going?" "I'm going to walk; I'll meet you guys there."

I was going to say something, but I know there was no point. We drove off and in no time at all we were at the ice cream shop. About ten minutes later Chris hadn't show up yet. "I'll text him, he should have been here by now." I knew it was a long shot but I had to try…right?

**Cat: Chris where are you?**

**Chris: Why do you care?**

**Cat: Because I'm your friend**

**Chris: Maybe that the problem**

**Cat: Wow, you know. How fucking dare you; I care for you. Night and Day I care you.**

**Chris: Really? You care for me. Who pays for you food, the outfits on your back, your phone, your art stuff? I do…I do all the caring for. So when I ask for a little time together, is it too much to ask for **

**Cat: Chris, I've been busy working on something, something that needs my attention.**

**Chris: I don't need your attention. Our friendship doesn't need your attention.**

**Cat: I thought you said our friendship is the problem.**

**Chris: It is**

**Cat: Chris…your right, our friendship is the problem…when I get home, I'm going to tell you why it a problem…**

I was going to tell him. There was no going back on that now. "Hey, I never stayed at a hotel before, there's one not too far from here. Jade can we pleaseeeeee go to one." "I think it a great idea." So just like that we went to a hotel. Jade and Tori got one room, Emma and I got the other. "Cat, before we go to bed can I tell you something." I sat on the edge of Emma bed. "Of course you can." "Chris is in love with you." There was, the moment. Thanks for listening…

**A/n: okay, I know, you can say it, shity ending. Anyway I won't defend it, review and review.**


	7. Four-way

**Okay guys, so this chapter is a LONG on and it takes a bit of a time jump. Other than that it the same. Anyway here is chapter seven **

**January 24 2014**

Two days ago was my birthday. Journal, I need to tell you what happened that day and the day after. My life is never going to be the same…and maybe that okay. I have a new life now. It all started when I woke up at 5a.m. I may have told you before in an earlier entry that cat and I got together. I happened when they came back from the hotel.

Cat and I got into big time. She said something and I heard enough, next thing I know I'll telling her that I love her. Then she climbed on top of me and we started making out. She told me after the make-out session that she loved me too. I had never been loved before. That night we had sex. My first time and it was with her.

So she moved a few of her things into my room. Things have been good. Anyway when I got up, I had started cooking for the plan I made a few days ago. I wanted to treat the girls to a nice day. It was going to start with a huge breakfast idea. I had everything I need. I was done at 7a.m., so I went and got the girls.

When I walked back into the kitchen, I was greeted to a happy birthday. "Happy birthday Chris!" they all yelled. I never had a birthday party…hell I never had people to spend my birthday with. "Thanks girls, now then; look at the menus on the table. Order whatever you like." They all picked up their menus and their mouths begin to water. "God Chris, all of this looks yummy." Tori spoke up. "What is the winter special." I didn't want to ruin the fun

"Order and find out." They looked over and Emma was the only ready to order. "Chris, I want the Kids fun surprise." I waited until they all were done. "What would like Tori?" "I want the winter special." You know what journal I think it will be better if I put it this way.

**Tori: Winter special**

**Jade: Goth fun**

**Cat: Red hair mix**

**Emma: kids fun surprise**

"Alright, I'll be right back." I went into the kitchen and got their meals. I knew what they would order. They just didn't know what they would be getting. I went back in with their food. "Alright, so who wants their first?" Jade went first. "For Jade the Goth fun. Three pancakes mixed with blackberry, topped with homemade chocolate syrup nuts and cinnamon. Sided with fired eggs, bacon and hash browns."

Their eyes went wide. "Wow Chris, this… mmm is amazing!" "So who next?" Cat went next. "For Cat, the red-hair mix. Three waffles mixed with watermelon, strawberries and cherries; Topped off with strawberry syrup. Sided with eggs, red fruits and sausage." Her mouth started to water as she took her first bit. "Chris this is beyond word! Best meal ever!" Emma went next.

"For Emma, the kids fun surprise. Two pancakes with waffle mixed with blueberry; topped with honey and maple syrup. Sided with fired eggs, bacon and some candy." Emma wasted no time in diving into her candy. "Gee Emma, at least try to eat your food before your candy." Jade spoke up.

"Last but no least Tori, the winter special. Three pancakes mixed with strawberries; topped with whipped cream and white sprinkles. Sided with the white only part of the egg, hash browns and sausage." She took a bit and I knew I did a good job.

I watched as they sat there eating the meal I made. It brought a smile to my face to see them happy. When they were done with the food I was ready to do something else. "Hi there, we're here for Emma." We all looked up and saw an old couple at the door. "Ohh I didn't think you two would come. Guys, this is my grandparents." After a bit of taking they left with Emma for the day.

I was sad to see Emma go. But what happened later on in the day for then cheer me up. "Okay now that it 8a.m. I was thinking…" I was cut for by cat "actually we have a gift we really need to give you. So go to your room and wait." They left to cat art room before I could say anything. I would have done it even if I could have said something. So I went to my room and waited.

I waited for about an hour before they finally walked in the room. When they did, the sight I saw was beyond what I could ever think. I knew right then and there what my gift was. Tori was dressed as Poison Ivy, Jade was dressed as batman returns Catwoman and Cat was dressed as Harley Quinn insurgency. She spun around and I saw that she even got the tattoo to match the outfit. "Well look who we have her, Mr.C." I had to hand it to them, they even got the voices right. "Yes Harley, We should take care of him; isn't that right Ivy?" "Yes is it, we'll take very good care for him."

"What is going on here?" they walked closer to me. "Well Mr.C, you have become a problem to us. You haven't fucked us. Today we'll fix that problem right now." They pushed me onto the bed and they started to crawl to me. That was a sight I'll never ever EVER forget.

"Now then, who do you want first?" that was the hardest question I was ever ask. "I want… Catwoman." I knew I had to play. Beside why wouldn't I have? This is for me; it was my fantasy coming true. Jade moved closer and started to kiss me. "What are we to do?" I pulled away from Jade. "Why don't you start undressing each other?" They started without as much as a fight. That when I knew that they were going to do whatever I say.

Jade started to suck on my neck as I watched Tori and Cat undress other. Tori barely had anything on…as Poison Ivy. She even painted herself green with red hair. Now that I think about it, it would have made better sense to make Cat be Poison Ivy. Then again, you don't poke hole when something like this happens. "This is going to be a good night." It was a good thing I had a king sized bed.

"Now then, Ivy why don't you give Harley some love." Tori started to suck on Cat chest. "As for you Catwoman, you're wearing too much." "As are you Chris." She started to undress me. I did the same to her. "Now that better." Jade started to rub my member. "What have we here, I think someone dog wants my kitty cat." It felt so good. She lower herself more and started to blow me.

As for Tori and Cat, Tori was still sucking on Cat's chest. "Ivy, so good." I was getting bored at seeing that. "Ivy, go lower, show her you love her." Tori lowered cat on the bed next to me. She pulled Cat's legs apart and went to work. She went hard, not with the stupid foreplay softly work. That what I wanted. "Ohh god Ivy, I already feel myself coming!"

Speaking of coming, I was about. Jade really knows how to suck a dick. Don't tell her I said that. "Ohh I'm coming!" I came hard. It was a flow of sperm going down Jade mouth. She swallowed all of it. "Very good, now then, since you're already wet for me Catwoman, why don't you start riding me." She did has she was told.

Cats begin to moan out wildly and loudly. "Ohh yes, fuck yes, so gooood!" "Ivy stop! Harley return the favor" They did what they were told. Tori lied down and Cat took her place. That when I felt myself be slammed into jade. She felt amazing and tighter than I thought she would, don't tell her I said. "Ohh god Catwoman, you're so tight!" she moved slow at first. She grinded her hips against me. "Do you like that? You're so big inside me!" she started to move faster. I was enjoy this. I was ready to cum. "I coming again!" I came straight inside her. She didn't really seem to care. "Ohh your semen is filling me up. Then she rolls off of me.

I pull her up the bed and started to work on her. I wasn't just going to come and not it get her off. I dove right in, lapping at her. "Ohh god, you're so good." Within minutes the room was filled with Tori and Jade's moan. They both came at the same. "Good girls. Now Harley and Ivy lay down. Catwoman, give Harley a nice oral exam. As for you Ivy, spread your legs and get ready."

Tori spreaded her legs and I started to push inside her. She flipped us over and somehow we didn't hit Jade or Cat. She started to move slowly. I guessed that I was the first real cock that she ever had. "So this is what a real cock feels like, it soooo good!" she was tight, yet somehow Jade was tighter than Tori was. "God…I'm in love with this!" she moved faster and faster. I ready to cum again when she pulled away from me.

"Sorry, but I want to taste it first." She shoved my penis into her mouth. She was a pro! Don't tell her I said that. "Ohh god! Ivy I'm coming!" I came right in her mouth. She swallowed every last drop just like Jade. "Mmm…best thing I ever tasted." She climbed back on top of me. "Ready for more" I was more than ready as she slammed herself down on me. She rode me fast; grind herself crazy. "Ohh I'm ready to cum. Let coming together!"

We came together. Fucking Jade was still better, but I had to ambit Tori was…is skilled. So I would have to say Jade has the best pussy, Tori the best at sucking, and Cat as the best ass. Although I hadn't fucked Tori or Jade ass's yet. "Okay next…" I started to feel weak and I soon passed out.

When I woke up the room was clean, the girls were gone and I was lying in bed. I was about to get up when Jade walked in. "Good your awake, hurry your birthday almost over." She pulled me by the arm and brought me down stairs. There was Tori and Cat with a small cake. "Happy birthday Chris; now hurry there only one minute left to your birthday." Cat brought the cake to me and I quickly blew out the candle.

"Thanks girls, today was amazing…it was the best day of my life. You girls gave me a life when I had none, when I had nobody you girls came into my life. Thank you girls, I love you all." The girls all softly begin to cry. Then Tori spoke up.

"Chris you've taken care of us for months now. Take us out, buy things when we need them and giving us a home when we had none. When we had nothing… no home, no money….no friend even willing to help us but Cat. You had no reason to take us in but you did anyway. I love you." Cat went next.

"Chris, the day we meant you saved my life. Our lives. Every day since I been thinking about you in ways I've never that I would think about anybody. You've made me feel special in my own way. I never thought I would feel this way. As you already know I love you." I thought Jade would go next but they took my hand and took me to their room. There two king sized beds pushed together.

"We want to try something with you…s four way relationships? Do you want to? We won't hate you if say no." I never felt so loved before. They wanted to try it…so why not…what was the worst that could happen. "Yea, let's do it!" All three girls got wide smiles on their face. "I'm going to take a shower."

I went to take a shower. When I was almost done with my shower Jade came and joined me. "Do you think that Tori and I are done?" "No, Tori in love with you, no person is going to take away. I just think that Cat and I took a piece of Tori's heart as well." She looked me in the eyes and started to cry.

"Chris, you gave Tori, Emma and me a second chance. A new beginning. And you did that again when…you know… I always be thankful for that. Even more for doing it. That why I come up with the idea of the four way. I was scared when Tori jumped aboard the idea without so much as a fight; I thought I lost her… I love you too Chris."

She kissed me under the shower. "Jade if you're scared that this idea made you lose Tori; then I can bet you she's thinking the same thing. I love you, I love Tori, and I love Cat. It weird to say that. People would think it weird if they found out; but I don't car you three are worth whatever bad stuff to comes are way…if any does." We walked out of the shower and back into the room. We both got dressed wand climb into bed with our girlfriends.

As I told you to begin with journal; my life from here on in was never going to be the same. I don't know what road lies ahead for me… but I know one thing about the road… these girls are with me… so my life may never be the same…but that okay…because now I'm loved more than ever before…goodbye for now…I'll be back journal…until then stay right where you are.

**A/n: okay, like a said long one. Now I need a long review for this one, because as you can tell this one is turning point in the story and I need to know if it came out good or not. So review and review. So just so the no confusion, this is NOT the last chapter. I knew what the last thing with the goodbye journal made it seem that what but it not. There is way more to come. As for it begin Jori story…kind of went awol on that. Sorry guys. Anyway tune in next time for The Plan. Review…review…review…**


End file.
